Broken Immortality
by skrewtkeeper
Summary: Just before he attempts to kill Harry a second time, this is what Voldemort is thinking of: could it be even slightly possible that Potter knows something he doesn't? Why else would he step into the waiting arms of death so willingly? NO SLASH! Complete!


**Broken Immortality**

Those eyes. The identity was indisputable. Only one held that trademark green, a shadow of the curse that tried to break the lights and bring darkness to cloud them. He wished darkness had come sooner, but due to his mistakes, the green still lived on. The green still breathed.

Even though green meant death.

His servants slowly questioned his sanity; he could sense the trembling in their souls, souls so mystified they could hide no more from him. Confusion was a gateway to the soul, a vessel through which he could peer and behold every blackness within. He still stood superior, their lord, their master, their only hope.

They were not as faithful as he.

A lord would be consistent in conveying his displeasure. His successes were linear and only once a needed death had occurred did he find himself successful, but his displeasure was intermittent. It was weaker now only because he was frightened now though never would he confide to anyone of something so unheard of.

The green eyes were staring at him. They peered into his soul, peeling away the carefully constructed layers; he probably knew more than all of his servants. Voldemort was aware of how deeply the link affected _him_, but he had not the faintest inkling of the boy. What if he knew _truly_ that underneath his horcruxes, Voldemort was as fragile as the rest of them with a wand that could yield a properly executed Killing Curse? The boy didn't seem to care; he looked into his eyes with only a shadow of fear. No servant would have been so devoted as Harry Potter. He faced death with the normal emotion, but more willingness than any of his supporters _combined_. Why were those green eyes so old?

"Harry Potter." It was more of a distinct confirmation; he expected the boy to nod, but when he didn't, he acknowledged further, "The Boy Who Lived."

"_Well, at least you respected my titles."_

The boy used the connection to say it. The Dark Lord almost smirked. Well, so did the Potter boy. The Potter boy who had escaped him more than a dozen times, who had lived when he was supposed to die, who had triumphed beyond the green, as far as Voldemort had gone with his catastrophic plan to extend life. Catastrophic because the boy had undone what he believed was undoable. Catastrophic because he knew there would be copycats; Potter couldn't be doing this alone. And once he was through, the copiers would rise up and he'd have an army of cookie cutter Potters to murder one after another.

Voldemort began doubting he could kill another Harry Potter.

True, this one was so close to the end; he could probably taste it in the air. Voldemort was raising his wand in the air and the words were coming to his mind, and the green stared on as if they were unfazed by death, as if death was a welcome embrace. How could it be? Voldemort had taken so many of his loved ones away, sometimes by painful means. How would death be preferable to life? Was there something the boy knew that he didn't?

_Impossible_.

The words fell from his lips, and the boy fell backward, but suddenly, he fell backward too, just like last time. The boy, survive a second Killing Curse? _Beyond comprehension_. As blackness pulled at the edges of his vision, Voldemort realized one thing the Potter boy knew but had forgot to mention.

He was permanent. It was as simple as that. The one he so desperately wanted eradicated lived on. Perhaps that was the secret after all. He needed someone to come after him, to come kill him so that he could be the most powerful Dark Lord there ever was. But who would come against him?

Ah, Potter.

The Boy Who Died.

There would be no fruitful end to this.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** _First time writing Voldemort, guys... how did I do? :D It was basically an exercise for me just to see if I could even do it, but I am very pleased with the results so I think I'll be looking into writing more of Voldemort... Possibly Tom/Harry, but I haven't written them yet. I'll let you know. Ohh, I feel like I am betraying all of you MMAD fans out there. I know I don't write this sort of thing normally, but I've really come to love Tom/Harry so it may be my next obsession. We'll see. :D Curious about my random inspiration for this though? A LOT of Voldemort YouTube videos contributed to the making of this one-shot... If you are so inclined, search for "Deathly Hallows 2 Permanent" and "The Trio Break Me Down" and you should find them. :D_


End file.
